Insignificant Purple Wire or Something
by Stephen Queen
Summary: Gwen and Annie are the best of friends, but when a Pokemon Center refuses to heal Gwen's Pokemon, friendships can disintegrate like red sand in smoke. Officer Jenny is on the enigmatic case, but can she possibly save the region before the bomb goes off?


This is the story of Gwen a tragic girl from Russia who now likes Pokemon? Idk.

Yesterday I was a girl with 0 Pokemon, now I Am a woman with 0 Pokemon. I am getting my first Pokemon today! I wonder what it will be. It is a Eevee so I pick Eevee. I evolve it into Flareon right away because I think Eevee is dumb and I want a strong fire Eeveelution.

We went to my best friend's house. Her name is Annie. I hate her. We always fight and she likes ugly Pokemon (like Oshawott). She's also like half Korean but that's not important. So anyways she told me that Flareon was stupid so I said "Flareon use Bite" and Flareon bit her hair out and Annie was like "Whaat ow" I laughed and left.

Me and my Pokemon went to the first gym and lost right away. "Guess we have to train." Flareon agreed. So I had Flareon kill stupid Pokemon like Caterpie and Bidoof again and again. Flareon told me she was tired after a while and suddenly I looked up and it was nighttime. The full moon was as beautiful as a brisk summer ray of golden glistening sunshine.

We went to a nearby town I forgot what it was called but it was kinda stupid looking so I nicknamed it Stupidville. Stupidville's Pokemon Center was stupid (as you might expect). But here's the crazy part, so start reading. I went up to the nurse and said "Heal my Pokemon now" and she said "K".

I was bored because it took about 8 minutes. Finally, my Flareon came out but she didn't look any better so I was concerned. "That will be 30 dollars" said the nurse. I took out a one hundred and told her to keep the change because I'm really generous and modest.

When me and Flareon battled she said she was tired again. "How can you be tired?" I asked inquisitively. "Idk" she replied. If you're wondering, yes, she can talk.

I told her to quit whining and start working so we could get our first badge tomorrow. I couldn't help but wonder... "Why didn't the nurse heal my Pokemon?" I was both angry and mad at my un-fortune.

Flareon was sore the following morning. We camped outside and I was sore too. I wanted to catch another Pokemon but all the ones I'd seen were dumb and weak.

But then I saw it. A beautiful Goomy. I used my one and only Master Ball that my father had given me. He had said "Use it wisely, not on a worthless Pokemon like a Goomy or something." I've surely shown him!

I trained Goomy and it instantly evolved into Goodra. It was so strong it _skipped _Sliggoo! Who cares about my stupid Flareon who nobody likes! I have a Goodra now. Eventually, he too got tired. What a bunch of losers my Pokemon are.

I brought Flareon and Goodra to the Pokemon Center in Stupidville. It was a different nurse this time, so I was hoping that maybe my idiotic Flareon would get healed this time? Maybe, maybe not.

The nurse said "Hi my name is Rosalina." I said "Did I ask for your life story?" She cried and then healed my Pokemon. I was like "Yay training time" but it was the mystery again... Neither of my Pokemon got healed.

I stormed back into the Pokemon Center of Stupidville and said "WHAT THE HELL." The owners of the store apologized to me. They had their best nurse, Jasmine, take care of my Pokemon. I was angry and on the verge of getting mad. If it didn't work this time I don't know what I'll do...

"Here are your Pokemon" Jasmine said after a few seconds. "I don't know what the problem was."

Well Gwen kinda wanted to know what happened... It was a big deal that my lovely Flareon and lovely Goomy weren't healed at the place where Pokemon are meant to get healed. "Can we investigate?" I said. I had my detective face on.

She said okay. We called 911 but instead of getting good police we got Officer Jenny. "What seems to be the problem 'ere?" she asked in her stupid voice. I told her that my Pokemon weren't healed just like I told her when I called her but she was all "You didn't say that" and I got angry. Meanwhile, she began investigating and searching for clues.

After investigating the Pokemon Center for about five minutes, Officer Jenny gave up. She called Professor Oak who had invented the Pokemon Center. He said that there was an insignificant purple wire or something gay like that in the wrong slot or something. I snickered. Jenny and I had been so dumb! How indubitably silly. Indeed.

Later, Annie went to the most gourmet restaurant in all of the Unova region. Yeah, she forgave me about having my Flareon bite her hair out. I had macaroni and Annie had a hot dog. Annie said that she bet her day was crazier than mine. She picked a Totodile for her starter and she got kidnapped and her family was murdered. I laughed and said "Mine is crazier!" and I told her my story about my tragic day. She agreed that my day was much more intense.

The next few weeks was quite lonely for me. My Pokemon party consisted of the Flareon and Goodra still, but now a Swellow and a Lapras as well. I started hating my weak Pokemon (I'm looking at you Flareon!) slightly less and created stronger bonds with them. Looking back at the mystery, it's weird. How can an insignificant wire cause such an un-insignificant mystery for such a significant person as myself?

With my Pokemon I became famous but after a drug scandal I lost all my money. The end! Hope y'all liked.


End file.
